


Interrogation II

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Tony, Gibbs And Their Cats [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: A sequel toInterrogation





	Interrogation II

After eating the steaks Tony had roasted for them, they were cuddling on the couch and watching an old movie. Tom and Jerry were playing on the floor with a ball.

Gibbs turned off the television. “Tony?”

“Yes?”

“You've seen, that Tom and Jerry destroy my sock, right?”

“Yes ...”

“And why didn't you take away the sock from them?”

“Well, I ... I ...” Tony began to stutter. 

“Why, Tony?”

“Because ...”

“Tell me, DiNozzo.” 

“Because it was so funny to watch them!”

“It was funny to watch, how they destroy my sock?” Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

“Yes.” Tony chuckled. “And the sock was old and ugly anyway.”

“DiNozzo!”

“Yes, darling?”

Gibbs grinned. “I think we go into the bedroom now and I have to put you over my knees.” 

Tony grinned as well. “OK, let's go!”

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and they stood up.

“You stay here!” Gibbs said to Tom and Jerry, then he and Tony went into the bedroom.


End file.
